The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, I invited both Amy and Dave to help out in the Jack The Ripper challenge! Scarlett used her brain and tried to put a wedge between Courtney and her new friends and boyfriend only to have it backfire when she was revealed to had made it! Although, to be fair, it was the same list, so does it really matter? I mean they forgave her so quickly, I still can't get over that! Anyway, Mal won immunity after betraying Scarlett, and Scarlett managed to convince Scott and DJ to betray Gwen by using her power of persuasion and Mal's intimidating strength! After that, there was a big lipped alligator moment when Amy and Dave got into a fight, over something that I didn't find out, but.they resolved it after I sent them to Playa Del Losers. But unfortunately, Scarlett and Mal's chances of reforming their alliance was shattered when Mal once again betrayed Scarlett by sending her to Boney Island, so now it's only a matter of time before one of them outlasts the other! Find out which of those two will throw the first punch on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- Inside the Spa hotel, Mal is stuffing his face with food. Mal: (Confessional) "I must make sure I win immunity, that way Scarlett will go and the million dollars will be mine!" Mal then did some pull ups in the hallway, and after that he started to punch and kick the walls as he grinded his teeth. -- At Boney Island, Scarlett is sharpening a tree branch into a knife. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Today, I'm on a mission! A mission in which I have to pit everyone against Mal, which shouldn't be hard. Once he's out of the way, the rest of them shall fall like dominoes and I will have won a million dollars, after taxes of course it'll be around 600 grand! I'll probably invest some of it and put some more into the bank! Luckily, in Canada we have free health care, so even if I get hurt, I won't have to pay them a cent!" Then Chef arrived on the Boat of Losers and Scarlett got on. -- Back at the island, Dawn is keeping her eye on the machine as Courtney sees it. Courtney: "You wouldn't mind if I used that right? Just for a minute?" Dawn: "Okay, but bring it back, and don't let Scarlett near it!" Courtney: "Don't worry, we'll get rid of her soon enough!" Dawn: "Great!" Courtney: (Confessional) "Dawn's okay, since Gwen's gone, I suppose getting to know her more wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, she did help me and Gwen become friends and helped me and Scott to get together...which actually makes her a threat the more I think about it!" -- Meanwhile, Chris is in his plane, riding around and wakes up everyone. The contestants start walking out to the Dock of Shame as Chris comes down towards them. Chris: "You might be wondering why I'm doing this! It's because I can! (chuckles) "Over the past two months we've watched 20 players come back to compete in our most epic season yet, and then get their butts kicked off one by one by our final six! Stinks to be you! (Shows clips of the contestants) "Big boy Owen, lovable lamebrain Lindsay, lying pageant girl Sugar, self-absorbed Justin, tan-in-a-can Anne Maria, super fan Sierra, bubble boy brainac Cameron, weak super villain Max, zombie conspiracy nut Shawn, arrogant athlete Lightning, brutish Jo, everyone's BFF Zoey, cheerleader Samey, backstabber Alejandro, queen bee Heather, Australian outback survivalist Jasmine, know-it-all Noah, bad boy Duncan, sergeant Brick and last but not least, goth girl Gwen! It's been a great ride, full of twists and turns, mostly because of me! So now, we're down to six! CIT Courtney, aura reader Dawn, gentle giant, DJ, multiple Mike, evil mastermind Scarlett and dirt farmer Scott! So, everyone get inside the plane, I've got a surprise for you!" Dawn: (Confessional) "That can't be good. Soon, everyone was inside the plane. Courtney: "Okay Chris. Why are we inside?" Chris: "Well since you six have made it so far into the competition and I spot some tension with two villains and disagreement with a certain couple..." (chuckles) "...I think it's about time to pay homage to our final six challenge from the very first season..." (shows a pair of handcuffs) "...The Triarm Triathlon." Scott: (unimpressed) "Handcuffs? Really?" Chris: "Yes, you six will complete in three challenges and the one who gets fairest wins. And I still have a skeleton key if you want to be uncuff but it will cost you the challenge, and ultimately, immunity and a chance at the final five." Then everyone is cuffed together into three pairs: Dawn and DJ, Scott and Courtney and Mal and Scarlett. Mal: "Big deal, handcuffs are easy to get out of! I've been in prison remember? That Duncan guy got all his so called tricks from me!" (scoffs) "What a big hoax that guy is! Besides, I can get out in a couple of minutes!" Chris: "Not unless you have these!" (waves the key around) "But, in all seriousness, the first challenge will require you to trust your partner! You will have to dive into the ocean and get on a canoe while avoiding the marine life!" Scarlett: "Talk about trusting the devil!" Mal: "Who, you? Yeah!" Chris: "Oh, and the winning pair of today's challenge gets the sole votes in tonight's elimination ceremony, another of my sick twists!!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "So it's basically win immunity with Mal or risk getting voted out by one of the other four? Maybe I should reconsider my original plan, and eliminate him at final five, or final four, depending upon what happens during those challenges!" Then Chris opened a door, which caused the wind to blow all over their faces. Chris: "Who's first?" Scott: "No way! Fang could be down there!" Courtney: "We're not chickening out Scott!" Scott: "But I'll die!" Courtney: "I won't let that happen, not today!" Scott: "What do you mean by that?" Courtney: "Oh you'll see..." DJ and Dawn looked down and DJ gulped. DJ: "I really hope I don't hurt any of those sea critters down there..." Dawn: "You won't. Let's go." Then Dawn and DJ jumped into the sea, while Scott and Courtney look down. Courtney: "Here goes nothing..." Then Scott slipped and he and Courtney fell down screaming and Mal and Scarlett jumped down. Underwater, DJ and Dawn held their breathes searching for the canoes. DJ: (Confessional) "Maybe I should have took my life preserver!" Then a giant squid appeared and grabbed all the contestants. Mal gasped and turned into Svetlana. Svetlana: "Svetlana will now preform the double escape routine!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Wait, I thought Mal was in control?" Svetlana kicked the squid and freed herself and Scarlett as they fell into a canoe. Svetlana gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: "Okay, I thought I was in control? What's going on in my mind?" -- (In his mind) Mike and his personalities are walking around. Manitoba Smith: "So all we have to do is just walk around and we'll be freed?" Mike: "Yeah, we can't just reset my mind, that's just absurd!" Svetlana: "Though it would be helpful!" -- (Back in reality) Scott: "Courtney, if we die, I would like to say that-" Courtney: "That's it's your birthday and you think I'll dump you when I meet your sister, Albertha?" Scott: "How did you know that?" Courtney: "I used that mind machine to see your thoughts!" Then everyone got to their own canoes and row away from the giant squid. Scott screamed as a tenceil tries to grab him, but Courtney whack it away with the ore, then the players arrived at an island where Chris and Chef are waiting. Mal: "Wait, how did you two get here?" Dawn: "I offered the squid something to eat besides us, the shark!" Scott: "You offered Fang as bait? Thank goodness, now I won't have to deal with him anymore!" Scarlett: "Doesn't that go against your hippie...witchcraft...animal loving, whatever code you have?" Dawn: "He was trying to eat Scott, a human being, an mean human being, but still a human being! Besides, he's not an animal I'd take care of!" DJ: (Confessional) "Still seems kinda cruel, if you ask me!" Chris: "Glad you guys are still alive right now." (chuckles) "Not really, but I'm required to say it, you know to avoid getting fired, which is very unlikely to happen, but whatever. Now, for the next part of the challenge." Chef: "You sure about this?" Chris: "They can handle it, no problem!" Mal: "Just get on with it!" Chris: "Alright, alright! Keep your shirt on!" Mal: "If I didn't, I'd turn into Vito!" Chris: "It's an expression, anyways...does anyone remember that cursed tiki idol that Beth took back during Season one? Oh man, I should've made that the immunity idol! Oh well, what are you going to do about it? Anyway, it's hidden in a little village of tribesmen, and possibly some wild animals, first one to retrieve it gets an advantage in the final part!" (whispering) "Where'd you put it?" Chef: (whispering) "It's nearby, I'm not going in there, but they will, what's the worst that could happen? I mean they've been through worse!" Chris: (whispering) "Yeah, I know, I'm a genius! This could be really really good for ratings, or really really bad for lawsuits! Either way, I won't be responsible for them, thanks to the contracts I made them sign at the beginning before we flew them back here!" Then the contestants ran into the forest. -- Scarlett: "So guys, how's life?" Dawn: "Your not fooling anyone anymore!" Mal: "I'm not surprised, she's so bland she makes me want to gouch my eyes out!" Scarlett: "Shut up!" Dawn: "Why are you called Mal?" Mal: "It's a Spanish name, Mike's Spanish, so it makes sense!" Courtney: "Doesn't explain why you decided to ally with Scarlett!" Mal: "What can I say, the way she fooled her teammates and tried to blow up the machine island impressed me. She has the brains and I have the brawn. That makes a deadly pair." Scarlett: "We're only working together because Chris cuffed us together. Once we're free, you're on your own!" Mal: "Fine by me!" Then they have arrived at the native village where tribemen are partying. Courtney: "Oh great... The tribemen from World Tour." Scott: "Okay, where's the idol?" Then DJ and Dawn spots it nearby. Dawn shush DJ and they tip toe to it as Dawn pick it up. Dawn: "Got it!" Mal: (holds a rock) "Not for long..." Then he threw a rock at the chief's head, while the chief chanted as he points to Scott, Courtney, DJ, and Dawn. Then the tribemen readied their spears. DJ: "Uh oh..." Scott: "RUN!!!" Then everyone ran while the natives chase them, while Mal and Scarlett hide and watch. Mal: "Ah ha ha ha ha!!! Sweet Chaos..." Scarlett grabbed the idol and she and Mal ran back to Chris and Chef. Chris: "Huh, I thought you said you didn't go in there!" Chef: "I just threw the dang artifact, no way was I going to risk getting killed by those tribesmen!" Mal gasped and turned into Mike. Mike: "What? They're getting killed? We have to help them!" Scarlett: "We? Sorry but there is no we anymore, there never was a we!" Mike: (Confessional) "I've got to get out of these handcuffs!" (struggles to get out) Scarlett rolls her eyes as she watched. Scarlett: (Confessional) "How did you get a girl like Zoey to date you? You're incompetent!" Mike: (Confessional) "At least I have someone!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "I'm asexual, I don't need someone else!" Mike: (Confessional) "Sure it is..." Scarlett: (Confessional) "I'm starting to regret our alliance!" Mike: "Not ours, yours and Mal's alliance! Mal is different from me!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Whatever, you two still share the same body and always will!" -- Inside the forest, the others were cornered by the natives. The chief chanted at the cornered players, demanding why they hit a native. Courtney: "It wasn't us! It was Scarlett and Mike! I mean Mal! Chase them!" DJ: "Yeah, they have that cursed tiki idol they took." Those words scared the natives as they ran back to the village, while the others took a deep breath. Scott: "That was close..." Dawn: "They must've been scared of this tiki idol..." Then the others returned safely to Chris and Chef. Chris: "Glad you guys survived." Courtney: (glares) "Yeah! No thanks to you Chris! And also Mal!" Mike: "Uh, I'm Mike now." Dawn: "Whew, thank goodness." Chris: "Not really, now for the final challenge." Chef walked by carrying three tables with wooden statues on them. Chris: "Your final challenge is to assemble the heads of your fallen camp mates in the order in which they were eliminated. Since Mal and Scarlett-" Mike: "But it's me, Mike!" Chris: "Mal, Mike, isn't it the same thing? Anyway, you and Scarlett get the first five contestants already completed!" Chef put the statues of Owen, Lindsay, Sugar, Justin and Anne Maria into a tower. Chris: "Now, go!" The contestants started to put the statues in the correct order. Scott: "I don't know who was eliminated ninth, that was a long time ago!" Courtney: "Well if you don't know, and I don't know then we won't win the challenge!" DJ: "It was Shawn, remember, didn't you two voted him out?" Scott/Courtney: "Oh yeah!" Scarlett: "Why are you guys helping them? Isn't that against the rules?" Chris: "I never said there were rules, so anything's fair game!" Dawn: "We just want to eliminate you!" Scarlett: (angry) "I know!" Mal held a statue of Zoey. Mal: "She was so gullible! How could she not see I was pretending to be her wimp of a boyfriend!" Scarlett: "I'm still surprised that Samey was convinced that I was here, when really I was her in disguise!" Everyone gasped when they heard that. Dawn: "So it was you who caused her elimination!" Scarlett: "Not just hers, but that bubble boy Cameron, Al who's supposed to be the best player, Heather the original antagonist, Samey a weak person, Gwen the goth girl, Jasmine the last of my cast mates to get eliminated, Noah my former pawn and lieutenant Brick! And in another couple of hours, so will the rest of you!" Courtney: "Not going to happen Scarlett! We're going to win and you'll be voted off!" Scott: "Yeah, what she said!" Then the players continue forming the heads. DJ: (holds Lightning's head, sighs) "No wonder Lightning's head is hollow..." Dawn: "Just focus DJ...after Lightning, it's Jo, right?" DJ: "Either her or Zoey, I can't remember!" Dawn: "I think it's Jo because Zoey was eliminated just before the merge!" On Scott and Courtney's side, Courtney glares at Alejandro's head. Courtney: "Can't believe I used to fall for that slippery eel, Al..." Scott: "You're talking about that Spanish guy or my sister?" (she points at Alejandro's head) "Oh, well after him it's Noah right?" Courtney: "No, Heather, then Noah, or is it Duncan?" Scott: "I-I have no idea!" With Mal and Scarlett, Mal craved an X on Duncan's forehead and chuckled. Mal: "Looks like Duncan Two Shoes isn't tough as nails..." Scarlett: "Gimme that! We're almost done." Then Mal and Scarlett put Brick and Gwen's heads and finished. The order were Owen, Lindsay, Sugar, Justin, Anne-Maria, Sierra, Cameron, Max, Shawn, Lightning, Jo, Zoey, Samey, Alejandro, Heather, Jasmine, Noah, Duncan, Brick and Gwen. Chris: "Done! Mal and Scarlett have won the challenge, and entrance to the Spa hotel!" The others groaned in defeat. Mal gasped and turned into Mike. Mike: "Oh come on! I have to lose so that I can get rid of this Mal guy!" Chris: "Sorry, them's the breaks, and you can't quit, I won't allow it, and in a couple of hours you'll have to vote out one of your friends!" Mike: (Confessional) "How am I supposed to decide who to kick out? Their my friends!" -- Back at the campgrounds, while Mal and Scarlett are inside the Spa Hotel, the other contestants are inside the mess hall. Courtney passed a small box to Scott. Scott: "What is it?" Courtney: "Open it!" He opened it and saw a small heart. Scott: "What's this for?" Courtney: "For your birthday of course!" Dawn: "Oh, so that's why you needed to use the machine. That's actually a really sweet thing for you to do Courtney!" DJ: "So which one of us do you think those two will eliminate?" Dawn: "It's hard to say, could be any one of us!" Courtney started to walk away from the mess hall. Courtney: "I'll be right back!" The other looked at each other confusingly. DJ: "That was weird!" -- Later that night, everyone cast their votes and Chris got a plate of marshmallows. Chris: "Okay campers, your fellow villainous cast mates have casted their votes and now they've decided who to stay. Mike, Scarlett, Courtney and Scott. Dawn and DJ you two are close to the chopping block, but only one can go and one stays." Dawn and DJ are nervous. Chris: "...Ah, screw it, Dawn you're safe. DJ you're done!" Dawn: (to DJ) "I'm sorry DJ." DJ: "It's all right. At least I did better last time and made mama proud." Mal: "Just get out of here!" Mal gasped and turned into Mike. Mike: "Sorry DJ, Mal voted you off, not me!" DJ: "It's okay, good luck buddy, you too Dawn and everyone else except for Scarlett!" Scarlett: "Well I guess I know where I stand!" Then Chris snap his fingers and DJ disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Chris: "Interesting strategy you two." Scarlett: (Confessional) "It's the perfect strategy, with DJ gone, I can convince Courtney to join forces with me, since we're the last of our generations!" Mal: (Confessional) "With DJ gone, I can convince Scott to join forces with me, since we're the last boys in the game!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "If that plan doesn't work, I always have a backup plan, and that is..." Mal: (Confessional) "...To get the everyone to vote out Dawn, after all..." Scarlett: (Confessional) "....She's the last hero on the island, so if that has to happen..." Mal: (Confessional) "...I'll have won since I'll convince that dumb couple to eliminate Scarlett and once she's gone..." Scarlett: (Confessional) "...I'll be the winner, and therefore the best player to have competed!" Chris: "So, who's heading to Boney Island, you two?" Mal/Scarlett: "Dawn, the last hero!" Dawn: (Confessional) "The last hero?" (gasps) "They're right! I'm on an island full of villains!" Courtney: (Confessional) "Thank goodness, they voted out DJ like I told them to, that leaves me and Scott in a good position, we can either help Dawn vote out either Mal and Scarlett or vote out Dawn herself! She's really nice, and could win if there's a vote, Mal and Scarlett won't win if there's a vote!" -- At the Spa Hotel